


Instincts

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Soulmates, Vampire!Kara, commission, newborn!Lena, vampire!Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: “Shh… This is going to sting a little bit.” Kara said, holding Lena’s shoulders down, pinning her against the couch with her body. Lena bit her lip in anticipation. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as Kara bit down, breaking the skin. She felt Kara sucking at her neck, drawing some of her blood from her body. “You taste… exquisite.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s skin. Lena could feel herself losing blood quickly, her mind overcome with a haze.OrA Vampire Supercorp AU





	

I.

Lena Luthor slumped back in her office chair, completely exhausted. She had already read over at least ten reports that evening and probably should read over at least five more before calling it a night. But decided that she probably wouldn’t be in peak condition to look at them until the next morning after a few hours of sleep, so she decided to call it quits for the evening.

She glanced at the clock. **10:00 PM.** Lena sighed. No later than normal really. Lena rubbed the beginnings of sleep from her eyes, shutting her laptop, putting papers back in their appropriate folders. Lena got up from her desk, gathering up the folders and walking over to her filing cabinet. She took a few minutes to put them all in the appropriate places for the next morning before locking the cabinet. The L-Corp building was pretty secure, but she’d rather be safe than sorry.

Lena took a couple of minutes to look out her office window. The city seemed fairly quiet. National City had its fair share of crime, hence Supergirl usually flying around at this time of the evening, not that Lena noticed or anything of course. But there was no sign of the caped hero. The lights of the different buildings around L-Corp twinkled, some of the brighter stars visible in the night sky. Lena always loved the night sky. When she was younger, she would star gaze with Lex. He would tell her stories about the different constellations and the history behind them. Good memories of a better time.

Lena gathered up her purse and jacket, throwing it over her shoulder. It was a fairly warm summer evening in National City. She turned off the lights in her office, locking the door behind her. Jess had left hours ago, Lena insisting that she leave at a reasonable hour. Though she knew Jess would stay until Lena herself left if the CEO asked. But Lena wasn’t that cruel. She wouldn’t subject another human being to her workaholic schedule.

She stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take her to the ground floor. Lena sighed, relaxing her shoulders a bit. While she loved her job, it was sometimes a bit much. Trying to redeem the Luthor name from both Lillian and Lex was certainly a task. And neither of them were making it very easy for her. Between Lex’s attempts on her life and Lillian’s attempts on Supergirl and the rest of the alien population. She had already been to jail once because Lillian tried to frame her. Thank God for Kara Danvers, literally her only friend in National City.

Lena had been taken aback when she had found out that Kara was Supergirl. A pair of glasses, ponytail and a slouch wasn’t a very good disguise. Though Lena had to admit it took her an embarrassingly long time to figure it out on her own. It wasn’t until she had invited both of them to her gala that she knew for sure. It wasn’t just a coincidence that Kara had disappeared just as her friend Winn had _accidently_ spilled a drink on her, only for Supergirl to appear.

But what had Lena more surprised was that Kara continued to be friends with her. Even stand up for her when all the evidence pointed to her being guilty. Supergirl truly trusted a Luthor. And the CEO had to admit, she may also have been harboring some more than friendly feelings towards the blonde too. It was easy to fall head over heels for Kara. She was so bright and happy all the time. She wore such an innocent facade, but Lena knew that there was darkness brewing just beneath the surface. Kara had lost her home, her family, everything.

Somehow, in the time that she had known Kara, she had developed extremely strong feelings for the blonde reporter. Sometimes she was sure that Kara returned them as well, but Lena was so afraid of ruining their friendship, that she never could pluck up the courage to make a move. She cherished her friendship with Kara far too much to risk it on her feelings.

The elevator door dinged open and Lena stepped out into the lobby. It was mostly dark except for the late night security guard. She smiled at him as he grunted “Ms. Luthor.” Walking out the front door, crossing the street to the parking garage where her car was parked. She did have a personal driver, but she usually tried to let him have the evenings off to be with his kids. And since she typically worked late, she usually drove herself.

The parking garage was dimly lit, like most garages, though Lena did take it upon herself to have better security than some. Her own parking spot was right near the front entrance. She pulled her keys out of her purse, unlocking the car and throwing her things in the backseat. She was about to get in herself when she heard a light scuffle nearby. She paused. Nobody should be still working. Lena frowned. Her common sense told her to just get in her car and leave. It could have been a rat or other nocturnal animal. But her sense of curiosity got the better of her.  

She shut her car, fiddling with the small flashlight attached to the keychain. She turned it on, cautiously walking toward the source of the sound. The scuffling got louder as she approached. Lena furrowed her brow. Then the noises stopped. Lena froze in her tracks, hoping that her heels clicking against the concrete hadn’t given her away.

Nothing, so Lena cautiously continued towards the sounds. Lena rounded the corner and almost dropped her flashlight. A familiar caped figure had what looked like a body pinned up against the wall, her mouth attached to his neck. She gasped softly.

Suddenly in a flurry of red and blue, Lena found herself pinned against the wall, dropping her keys on the ground, her hands pinned against the wall. She struggled against her attacker, but their grip was inhumanly strong. Lena stopped struggling for a second, getting a closer look at the one pinning her to the wall. Lena’s heart stopped. She had suspected but hoped that she had been wrong. “Supergirl…” She trailed off.

“Ms. Luthor.” The superhero replied. “What brings you here?” She asked casually like she wasn’t holding Lena against the wall with her super strength. Like this was a normal conversation. Like there wasn’t a now dead-looking body lying on the ground a few yards from them.

“This is _my_ parking garage. I was just about to head home…” Lena said, trailing off as she noticed a drop of blood trickling from Kara’s mouth. Lena squinted in the low light of the garage, noticing there was something off about Kara’s eyes. They were glowing a dark yellow color, rather than her normal blue. “Kara…?” Lena said. “Is everything okay?”

Kara blinked, narrowing her eyes. “So, you figured it out.” Kara purred in a seductive tone that Lena wasn’t sure she would have believed Kara was capable of making if she hadn’t heard it for herself. “And you figured out the other part of my secret too. Caught me in the act so to speak.” Lena wordlessly nodded. Aliens and metahumans existed, why wouldn’t vampires too? Because as Kara smirked, Lena caught sight of some extremely sharp fangs. “You know, the DEO won’t be happy if I leave any… loose ends.” Kara said, leaning in closer to Lena. The youngest Luthor gulped. She wasn’t worried that Kara would actually hurt her, but she had to admit, she shuddered a little bit at the dominating woman who had her pressed up against the wall. “But I'm also loathed to kill you, you know. You’ve got a… special place in my heart Lena.” Kara murmured, kissing Lena’s neck. Lena’s breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Lena clenched her fists against the wall as Kara gently ran her fangs against her skin.

“What are you saying, Kara?” Lena managed to mumble out.

“See, I can’t let you go. But I don’t want to kill you either. Can’t kill you really. I know how your body reacts to me, Lena. I have super sight and hearing. I can hear your heart rate increase whenever we’re together. See you shudder whenever I get too close to you. Hear the blood rushing through your veins like it’s on fire.” Lena gasped. “I’m offering you a life beyond the mortal world. Offering you a life with me. Forever.” Kara purred out the last word into Lena’s ear.

Normally Lena would kick the offender in the groin and call the police. But her mind was in a haze. Kara knew exactly how to make all of Lena’s reason and coherence to go right out the window. It didn’t help that she was painfully attracted to Kara in the current moment. And it wasn’t just her hormones talking. She had been smitten with Kara for some time. Though this wasn’t exactly the Kara she remembered. This one was far more confident, even more so than she was when she was Supergirl. This one was… seductive.

“You’re saying…” Lena’s voice caught in her throat. But Kara nodded against Lena’s neck.

“I’m saying I’ll turn you. I’m offering you eternity. You’ll be able to live to see the Luthor name be redeemed. You’ll live to see everyone you ever hated leave this world while you’re still here with me. I’m offering you all the power you ever wanted.” Lena couldn’t deny Kara’s offer was tempting. When she was younger she always dreamed of how she would respond if she was offered something like this. But she never imagined it could actually be true.

“Kara I…” Lena started, but her breath hitched as Kara pulled away from Lena’s neck and looked the CEO straight in the eye. The dark, glowing yellow eyes gazing longingly at her.

“Don’t think. Just say yes. I need you, Lena. And I’ve needed you for a long time.” Lena furrowed her brow.

“And if I were to say no?” Lena challenged the, probably, very dangerous vampire in front of her. Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Theoretically if you were to say no, I would let you go and let you walk out unscathed. I’m not a monster, Lena. Despite what you may think at the current moment. But if you’re going to tell me no, you’d better do it soon, my instincts are hard to fight and keep under wraps, especially in regards to you and right when you’ve caught me mid feed.”

“Why me?” Lena asked. Kara chuckled.

“An answer you’re not yet ready for. Nor would you understand as a human. Consider what I’m offering you, Lena. I’m giving you eternity. With me.” Lena looked into Kara’s golden yellow eyes. There was a seductive and predatory look about them. But Lena noticed that there was also affection and honesty.

“Okay,” Lena whispered, relaxing into Kara’s grip. Kara grinned, leaning in a pressing a kiss against the shorter woman’s forehead. She let go of Lena’s hands, the CEO’s arms automatically wrapping themselves around Kara’s shoulders. “You’re not going to… right here?” Lena asked nervously. Kara shook her head.

She scooped Lena up into her arms, the CEO yelped at the sudden movement, gripping onto Kara’s shoulders. She glanced over at the body she had originally found Kara by. “What about… him?” Kara glanced over and waved it off.

“The DEO will take care of it. The only humans I feed off of are either sex offenders and domestic abusers. And only when I need fresh blood. Most of the time I can get by with blood bags that people donate. But sometimes the… urge is too strong to ignore.” Kara tightened her grip on Lena as she took flight and quickly flew them to Lena’s apartment, landing on the balcony. She set Lena down carefully.

Lena was unlocking the door to let the two of them in when Kara blinked. Lena turned around to see Kara backing up towards the railing away from Lena. A look of horror on her face, her eyes having changed back from yellow to the blue she was used to. “Is something wrong Kara?” Lena asked, stepping towards the superhero. Kara held up a hand to stop Lena.

“I… I’m so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. Well… I do. But… gah.” Lena frowned at Kara’s behavior. This seemed to be her good friend Kara Danvers, not the predatory Kara Danvers she had met in her parking garage. Lena beckoned Kara to follow her inside her apartment. Kara edged inside behind Lena, fidgeting with her cape. Lena flipped the light switch, sitting down on her couch, gesturing for Kara to sit as well. The blonde sat on the other end of the couch, as far as possible away from Lena.

“What is going on Kara?” Lena asked, a little concerned. “Should I call your sister?” She asked, but Kara shook her head furiously.

“No! She doesn’t need to know about this.” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly is this?” Kara opened her mouth then shut it again.

“I… See you caught me at a bad time. Mid-feed. If you had been anyone else, I probably would have killed you.” Kara admitted softly, ashamed of herself. “If you don’t want to… you know. I won’t blame you. I don’t know why anyone would want to subject themselves to this…” Kara trailed off. But Lena picked up on Kara’s insecurity.

“I agreed to this Kara. But if you don’t want to…” Lena said gently. Kara’s eyes widened.

“No! That’s not it. I just don’t want you to feel like you should. I would… love if you spent the rest of eternity at my side, but I don’t want to make that choice for you. You’re still human. You should get to choose.” Kara bit her lip. Lena’s gaze softened as she got up from the couch, walking over in front of Kara, bending down on her knees in front of the blonde.

“And if I chose to be with you?” Lena said, placing her hands on Kara’s knees. “Would you stop beating yourself up over this and just let go? And do it.” Kara gulped but nodded.

“If this is what you wanted, yes,” Kara said, whispering the last part.

“Then do it.” Lena challenged with a smirk. She saw Kara’s eyes flash that dark golden glow again before Lena found herself laid across the couch, Kara lying on top of her, her nose pressed against her neck. Lena gasped slightly as she felt Kara’s fangs extend and rub against her neck muscle. “Kara…” Lena breathed out.

“Shh… This is going to sting a little bit.” Kara said, holding Lena’s shoulders down, pinning her against the couch with her body. Lena bit her lip in anticipation. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as Kara bit down, breaking the skin. She felt Kara sucking at her neck, drawing some of her blood from her body. “You taste… exquisite.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s skin. Lena could feel herself losing blood quickly, her mind overcome with a haze.

“Kara…” She managed to gasp out.

“Shh… Sleep Lena. Let my blood infect you.” Kara said. The blonde has bit into her own lip, drawing her own blood, coating her fangs with it before injecting a mixture of her venom and blood into Lena’s neck. The last thing Lena remembered before passing out was a dull fire in her veins and Kara’s glowing golden eyes looking down at her sympathetically.

II.

Kara paced back and forth, waiting for Lena to wake up. The CEO had been out all night and would be for the rest of the day. Kara had never infected anyone else, but Clark, who had turned his mate Lois told her about the process. Lena would be out until the next night where she would finally wake up. It was going to be a while before Lena could function and pass for a human, her eyes would glow that unnatural golden glow until she got control of her instincts and bloodlust. And that could take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. It depended on how dedicated and disciplined she was.

Kara couldn’t help but keep nervously glancing down at Lena passed out. Kara had moved Lena’s body from the couch to her bed as soon as Lena was out. The young vampire couldn’t believe that she had said those things the previous evening to Lena. Granted, she wasn’t in full control of herself. Her mind wasn’t all there, having let herself over to her predatory side as she fed. She was just lucky it was Lena who had come across her. Kara made a mental note of being more careful next time.

She hadn’t been lying when she said that if it had been anyone else, she probably would have killed them. Lena was special. Held a special place in Kara’s heart. She knew the minute she laid eyes on Lena that she was the one. Clark had been disapproving at first, but when she admitted that she had found her mate in Lena Luthor, he was more accepting. He understood what it was like. And how little Kara had a choice in the matter.

But as Kara got to know Lena more, she felt that Lena would have been someone she would have fallen for, even without her supernatural side. Lena was a broken soul, but despite that still held hope and light in her heart. She was just so good without realizing it. Kara’s heart always clenched whenever she saw the dark haired woman.

So when Kara had offered, no almost begged, Lena to spend the rest of time with her, she hadn’t been in full control of her thoughts and actions. But she wanted it nonetheless. She was horrified that she had all but threatened Lena into accepting her offer. But somehow, the young Luthor still wanted to go through with it. So Kara continued to pace back and forth in front of Lena’s bed. Waiting for night to fall and Lena to wake up.

She only left Lena once for the entire day, rushing over to her own apartment to pick up some of her spare blood bags for when Lena woke up and would inevitably be caught up in her bloodlust.

III.

Kara’s ears perked up as she heard a small groan coming from Lena. She rushed over to Lena’s side, watching her intently, her eyes starting to glow again. She watched Lena’s eyes flutter open and she was greeted by a familiar golden glow that replaced the usually bluish green eyes. “Lena.” Kara purred. Now that Lena was a vampire, her mating bond felt stronger. She knew it was muted for both of them while Lena was human, but now that they were both undead, it hit her full force as she looked at Lena.

She watched Lena sit up, blinking and shaking her head. “Kara?” She asked, glancing over at the blonde. As their eyes met, Lena’s widened, turning her full attention to the older vampire crouching next to her. “I… what…” Lena said incoherently, her mind fuzzy from her transformation. All she knew was that she felt an undeniable pull towards Kara and a low burn in her throat.

“Shh. I’ll answer all your questions. After you feed.” Kara said, blurring into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of blood, blurring back to Lena. She offered the blood to her mate. Lena’s pupils dilated at the sight and smell of the liquid, grabbing it from Kara’s hands. Her fangs extended immediately, biting into the bag and sucking the blood from it like she had been stranded in a desert for a week without water. She drained the bag quickly, the burn in her throat dulled for the time being. Kara smiled as she saw Lena relax. She took the time to get a good look at her mate. Lena had always been perfect, her features always fair and regal, but the vampire blood and venom in her system had intensified them. Her strong jawline lengthened slightly, her lips naturally a shade or two darker than they had been. Her raven colored hair had a bit more shine to it than it once did. Her cheekbones arched a little bit higher.

Lena was always perfect to Kara. But looking at her now, the subtle changes to Lena’s features was undeniable. And Kara’s mouth watered just looking at the perfection of her mate. “You are so beautiful,” Kara mumbled, grabbing one of Lena’s hands. She felt a jolt of heat between them. Lena must have felt it too because the younger vampire gasped.

“What… is this?” Lena asked, looking into Kara’s golden gaze. The blonde’s instincts told her to protect her mate and progeny. Her own eyes would probably glow golden for a while until Lena got control of herself in public.

“It’s a mating bond,” Kara admitted quietly. She hadn’t wanted to tell Lena while she was human. She didn’t want to force Lena into feelings obligated to be with Kara. She knew that humans wanted to find love on their own, not be tied down to someone because some supernatural force dictated it. In fact, Kara herself was always wary of the idea of a mate. But after finding Lena, she was forced to reevaluate her position.

“You mean… you and I?...” Lena trailed off and Kara nodded. Lena bit her lip. “So when I was human… my attraction to you…” Lena looked up at Kara, who shook her head.

“No. This bond wasn’t messing with your head. I did everything in my power to keep it from reaching you. I didn’t… I didn’t want you to feel pressured. Or feel like I was taking your choices away from you. I tried my best to suppress it from you. It was muted, for both of us. Yes, perhaps it may have influenced us during our first couple of meetings, but you could have always walked away from it.” Kara said, pressing her forehead against Lena’s, imploring with her gaze for Lena to believe her.

Lena nodded. “Okay. I trust you.” She said, sitting back and getting a good look at Kara with her newly enhanced sight. “I thought you were beautiful before Kara, but now you’re…” Lena stopped, at a loss for words. Kara chuckled.

“I feel the same way about you.”

IV.

Lena was confined to her apartment for the next few weeks at least. She wasn’t allowed to leave at all. It was probably a good thing that she lived in a penthouse so that she didn’t have any neighbors. That would have been a difficult arrangement for a newborn vampire. Kara was trying to help Lena control her instincts. It was going fairly well considering how new to everything Lena was.

Kara would set a blood bag in front of Lena and see how long the newborn could resist it. Lena didn’t last very long, but Kara could tell she was trying. And that she was getting better each day. “Ugh… I’m never going to get the hang of this.” Lena bemoaned after she had only been able to resist for five minutes, wiping a trickle of blood that escaped from her mouth.

“You will,” Kara assured her. “It takes time. It took me years to get a perfect grip on my control. And I still get tempted from time to time.” Kara said, sitting down next to Lena, kissing her on the cheek. The two had also become a little bit more openly affectionate with each other, the odd kiss on the cheek here or there, hugs that lasted longer than what was considered platonic, and lingering gazes.

But the pair hadn’t wanted to move too fast. They were both vampires, but Kara hated the idea of letting the mating bond dictate how fast or slow she took something. She wanted to do it at her own pace. Lena seemed to be thinking the same, though it must have been harder for her since she was a new vampire. Her instincts controlled most of her actions. Though, Kara thought maybe that’s why Lena was struggling with controlling her bloodlust. All of her control was going into resisting the mating bond.

And Kara had an idea to test it. She cupped Lena’s cheek, turning her face to look into her dark golden eyes. Lena watched Kara’s own deep pools of blue turn gold as she leaned in. Lena had been trying so hard to respect Kara’s boundaries in terms of their relationship. She didn’t want to push it. She remembered as a human her promise to herself that if she ever got as lucky as to have a chance with Kara, she’d go at their pace. And she was trying to upkeep that. But the tug in her stomach kept telling her to claim her mate. But she managed to push it away.

But now that Kara was leaning in, intent clear in her eyes, Lena couldn’t help but lean in as well to meet Kara’s lips. She felt the legendary sparks behind the kiss like her entire body had been lit on fire. Lena felt herself pushing back against Kara’s lips roughly, the blonde smiled, breaking the kiss, leaving Lena panting. Kara grinned seeing Lena’s eyes flicker her normal bright green briefly. Before fading back to dark gold. Her hypothesis proved correct.

“You’re holding back,” Kara stated simply. Lena frowned.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“That’s why you’re struggling to control your bloodlust for more than a couple of minutes.” Lena frowned, not following Kara’s train of thought. So she explained further. “You’re a newborn. And like I said, ruled by your instincts until you learn to control them. Right now, there are two main things that you want. Blood. And me.” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand. “You’re not lasting with a blood bag more than a couple of minutes because all of your control and focus is going into resisting your instincts to claim me.”

“Oh,” Lena said, a little shyly. “I just… I wanted to do this at your speed. I know you value time and consent. And everything. I wanted to… you know. Respect that.” She said awkwardly, averting her eyes. Kara’s gaze softened at her beautiful mate. She leaned in again, capturing Lena’s lips in another deep kiss.

“I do. But I don’t want to make choices _for_ you. I want you to have just as much say in this relationship as I do. I don’t want you to feel you have to sacrifice your control of your bloodlust to control your instincts regarding me.” Kara finished, stroking Lena’s cheek with her thumb softly. Lena smiled softly, Kara noting the flicking of her eye color between green and gold.

Kara blurred to the kitchen, grabbing another bag of blood. She went to set it on the table in front of Lena, the raven-haired vampire’s eyes quickly settling on a dark gold as the burn in her throat grew stronger. Kara went to sit next to Lena this time, rather than stand a few feet away. She cuddled into Lena’s side, burying her face into Lena’s neck, inhaling her scent. Lena sighed, relaxing a bit at the sensation of her mate so close to her. Showing her affection.

This time, Lena sat calmly in front of the bag of blood for far longer than she had previously, lasting a good thirty minutes before giving into her instincts and devouring the blood. Kara grinned, excited that she had found the cause of Lena’s problem. She was trying so hard to control her hormones, she was allowing her bloodlust to slip instead. Kara was kind of touched in a way. Lena cared about her enough to put a leash on the mating bond in order to respect her values. But Kara also didn’t want to cause Lena any more hardship than was necessary.

“Lena,” Kara started. Lena looked up from the drained blood bag in her hands. “What do _you_ want out of this relationship?” Kara said, gesturing between them. “How fast do you want it to go?” She asked earnestly. Lena paused.

“It’s hard to not just want to jump you right this minute, but I know that I shouldn’t. It’s too soon, even if we’re mated. But I don’t want to act like we’ve never met each other and we don’t have feelings for each other. I’ve always been taken with you, vampire mating bond or not. You have always been a beautiful soul that I was always enamored with.” Lena admitted. Kara’s heart melted a little bit at the admission, turning to face Lena fully, placing her hands on the young vampire’s waist.

“Then don’t. I’m right here Lena. I want to help you. Help you adjust. I know it’s hard. Trust me, I know. But I believe in you. You’re one of the most strong-willed people I know. If anyone can learn quickly, it’s you.” Kara said fondly, reaching up to run a hand through Lena’s hair. Lena stretched up like a cat into Kara’s touch, her eyes flickering back to green and remaining there.

“You have no idea how much that means to me, Kara. Thank you.” Lena whispered out the last past, pulling her mate into a tight hug. Kara gasped a little bit, Lena’s new strength actually allowing her to feel some discomfort.

“Uh… Lena? Do you mind losing your grip a bit?” Kara gasped out. Lena immediately released Kara.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry Kara. I’m still getting used to the super strength and everything. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Lena asked, horrified. Kara laughed, shaking her head.

“No, just a little discomfort.” She said, leaning in to kiss Lena, pressing their lips together briefly. They both smiled at the prospect of what was to come in the future for them and their vampiric lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to write a vampire!AU a while ago and I've just been lazy asf. And since I'm been angsty and salty about 2x16 and the crossover (mostly the fandom wars it started, rather than the actual content to be honest about it) I took the time to finally finish this. There was another part of the prompt that I didn't write in here, which I might do later. So yeah. But it's not going to be a long-term story. I can really only focus on one writing thing at a time and right now _Ascension_ is my child. 
> 
> I haven't written anything vampire related in years, since I kind of stopped writing Twilight fanfiction (yeah, not my finest moment, I know). So I don't know how good this is or isn't. It just... is a thing I did. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
